Amnesia
by Aquarian Charm
Summary: Haruno Sakura wakes up to find that she has no memories, her career as a ninja is over but atleast in this dark time she has a hot boyfriend who would stay by her throught thick or thin or so she thought. Sasuke cant wait to get out of that situation.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: A little back in time, but I have many alternate scenerios to prove SasuSaku would be together in any situation and timeline.

AU: Where Sasuke comes backnto the village after defeating Kaguya, which means no fight with Naruto, no lost arms in this AU.

Summary: Haruno Sakura wakes up to find that she has no memories, her career as a ninja is over but atleast in this dark time she has a hot boyfriend who would stay by her throught thick or thin or so she thought. Sasuke cant wait to get out of that situation.

••Amnesia•••

"No." the raven haired teen shouted with exasperation.

"What? After everything I told you, how you can say this?" The Hokage said from behind his large desk, obviously not expecting this answer, at least not like this.

''I refuse this mission, Naruto.'' Sasuke deadpanned.

''I cannot trust anyone with this. Didn't I make myself clear before? '' Naruto almost growled.

'' And you trust me with this?'' Sasuke asked with the most genuine incredulity one could muster.

Naruto just watched Sasuke with sad eyes as it was the first time that Sasuke had ever tried that strongly to avoid something, so much that he was willing to accept that he was inadequate for this, but Naruto had no choice and as the result, he could neither give any.

'' Whatever, Uchiha Sasuke, as I mentioned before this is my order as a hokage and unfortunately you have NO choice in this matter.'' The blond hokage said with a stern face, writing off something on a document swiftly, leaving no room for argument.

The look on the seventh hokage face said it clearly that he will not change his mind and Sasuke couldn't help but hate him for pushing him into something that can affect them all so badly. But the hokage will have none of it, will he?

He thinks that this is for the best of his friends. He is putting his friends in a god damn miserable situation because HE THINKS that this is for the best of his friends.

Sasuke's glimmering red eyes conveyed his anger clearly but it did nothing to break Naruto's resolve which was clearly visible in his depths of his clear blue ocean eyes.

The young Uchiha knew that he cannot win so he just smirked sickly at the irony of the situation and left the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

''It's about time you learn how to abuse your powers, Naruto!''

Naruto heard him say before leaving. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes to soothe his nerves.

'You don't understand Sasuke, there is nothing else I can do except this, in this situation, for the sake of you two.'

0o0oo0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amnesia

.

.

Sasuke was on his way to hokage's office. It's been two years since the war ended and almost six months since Naruto took up the position of hokage after Kakashi. Things were developing steadily just like himself. He was now working as a top S-class shinobi of hidden leaf. Adjusting back in Konoha was not as difficult feat as he had expected with the help of Naruto and the others.

Everything was going fine and constant for him until now.

He casually opened the door of the office to reveal his blond best friend sitting behind the mahogany desk that was loaded with stacks of files. Sasuke had no idea why Naruto had called him. Most of the time Naruto just called him to have some company or for some random chat whenever he was free. It was a good thing in a sense that he gets information about upcoming missions and later he can ask for/demand some high class mission of his choice and that he has direct access to latest information from allied nations and tittle-tattle of other kages. Being friends with Hokage has its own perks and a close one for that matter.

Sasuke stood in front of his desk waiting for the blond to stop frowning and blabber whatever he has to say.

''So what do you want, dobe? You better have a damn good reason to interrupt my training on my week off." Sasuke told him lightheartedly. He becomes quite expressive when he is with Naruto.

He was starting to feel from the air around Naruto that something was definitely not right and that was starting to irritate him.

''Naruto! Give the game away now.'' Sasuke seethed.

Still getting no response from blonde within few seconds he called him again.

''Naru…"

"You will act as a boyfriend for Sakura chan and protect her."

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke POV:

Naruto said that in one go and I just watched him dumbfounded because I was sure that Naruto had mentioned me, Sakura and the word 'boyfriend 'in the same sentence.

''What are you…'' I tried to ask him but he cut me off…again.

''It's as I say Sasuke. You will court Sakura chan and protect her. I know you will not do it as a volunteer unlike others….

"Sakura has volunteers to court her?" I asked with utmost surprise, cutting Naruto off in the process, which he paid no heed to.

'Therefore I am assigning it to you as an A- class mission.'' I can't believe that Naruto talked about the same thing again. Now I was getting really annoyed at his distant and superior behavior. There, I lost it.

''Just shut up Naruto. What the hell are you talking about? Explain it! Now.'' I growled madly but Naruto's detached demeanor didn't change.

''You know that she had lost all of her memories.'' Naruto began. I just watched him incredulously.

''This does not serve as a valid excuse for me to see her.'' I calmly stated.

Naruto just shook his head, his eyes closed.

''Just cut the chase, Naruto.'' I added. He surely had decided to test my patience in the wrong situation.

Naruto sighed at this and began.

''You know about her condition well and you know that she had lost her memories. But it's not just that, according to Tsunade baachan she will not be able to tolerate any severe stress and pain and it could be fatal for her.''

If Naruto had told me that in any other circumstances I would have panicked and asked him 'what are we going to do now?' But not now.

''So you see I want to make sure she lives happily and more importantly that she lives, I have to do this.''

I watched him like he had grown two heads or three in this case.

''And you think I will make her happy? Are you insane? Of all the people you could have chosen for her, you are choosing me, who is probably the last person on earth that is better for her and more importantly why it is necessary that some should court her. I might agree to act as her full time bodyguard or I might agree to let her stay with me. But why this! ''

This whole situation was getting ridiculous and I hoped Naruto had some reasonable answer for this which I knew couldn't exist.

"You might be the last but you are still on the list." Naruto stated but I didn't find it funny.

''Sasuke, you are not trying to understand, are you? She does not have her memories and there is no chance that she will ever get them back. Her career as a ninja and medic is over. She will be completely vulnerable.''

''We'll all be there for her.'' I cut him off. Damn he makes it sound like worst.

'' We will not be enough. She will be alone. We will all be strangers for her. She will know us as much as much she knows a stranger. She is a top rated medic who have a lot of suitors. She can choose someone wrong and get hurt. We cannot stop her from what she think is her happiness. Therefore I need someone trustworthy to keep a close eye on her as long as she doesn't get back her memories."

"Her parents are already dead. So the only thing option left is…… a lover.'' The hokage stated.

''And that lover is me?'' I found myself saying.

It was serious but that statement almost made me laugh.

''There is no one else I can hand her over to.''

I wished I couldn't understand what Naruto was saying but I could, exasperated I walked forward and put my both hands on his desk and leaned to see him in the eyes.

"Naruto" I started calmly.

Naruto watched me with calm anticipation slightly more alerted since I don't use his real name often.

'' You will be manipulating her life and mine too.''

"You know better than me that it's not right and if it's not right it won't end well too, no matter how much we all try. We can find a better solution than that. What about Tsunade, she will be already set on making a cure for her. Let's not play with her life and stop with this courting nonsense."

Naruto exhaled deeply.

"Forgive me Sasuke. But this is the only way I have found after exhausting all my means. I will not change my mind and you WILL do this abiding by hokage's order." Naruto said looking at me in the eyes, his cold tone and selfish words-which I'd never thought he had in him- left me looking at him ridiculously.

''I have had enough now Naruto. You know us. You know me. You know her. I cannot make her happy. I never had. She might get someone better if you don't tie her down with me. If you really want her happiness then you shouldn't be choosing me.'' I tried to reason hoping that it could get through the stubborn blond.

"Do you want me to choose someone else for that?" Naruto voice rose for the first time since I entered his office.

I was stunned by his words. I felt an unsettling feeling in my stomach totally repulsing the idea.

After getting no words from my side, I heard Naruto again.

'' I am giving you a chance to make her happy.'' Naruto spoke quietly.

I couldn't believe that Naruto had said that. It made me angry. He is giving me a chance to make her happy? What does he think it will be, my road to redemption? I had already accepted us as we were. Just friends. I cannot let him jumble up my seemingly perfect life that I've gotten after a long time. I cannot dig old scars now. I don't want to.

"NO." I heard myself shouting in desperation.

But the fate was decided and nothing could be done now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It has been two weeks since she had returned from her mission-half dead.

He could see her all covered in bandages from head to toe lying on the hospital bed. The IV was attached on her arm and the beeping and humming of several machines covered up for the silence in the room.

He regretted for sending his dear friend on a solo mission to deliver some scroll on which she was ambushed on the way back and was heavily outnumbered, while she was chakra depleted due to helping out a village on the way. If she had not send for back up in time, who knew if he could have seen her again or not. But what's done was done and nothing could change now.

By now, the news of Haruno Sakura, the top ranked jonin laying in hospital bed in the critical condition would have spread like fire in all the villages.

''Is there nothing you can do about it?'' he asked Shizune with an emotionless face who was standing behind him.

She shook her head dismissively.

''No Naruto, we have tried everything. But the wound on her head is very deep. It will heal in time but all of her memories are lost and we don't know if she will ever get them back or not.''

''So, it means that she can neither continue to be a ninja nor a medic, huh?'' Naruto asked while looking out of the window into the village with the calmest expression he could muster but on the inside he was breaking down.

Shizune just closed her eyes and nodded.

''I will take her with me.''

Tsunade announced on entering the room. She knew very well the condition of her apprentice and the conversation that was going on in the room and started to check Sakura's vitals.

''No, you will not.'' Naruto said after sometime while he continued to look out of the window.

That didn't settle well with Tsunade. She was the previous Hokage and she didn't liked Naruto countering her decision.

''Naruto, I told you before that it's not just about simple amnesia. She cannot put up with any kind of emotional stress now. It will be fatal for her. The only possible way that I see for her recovery is to keep her happy and away from pain and she who had bounty on her head also needs to have someone close and strong with her all the time. Therefore it's the best if she goes with me. '' Tsunade yelled, exasperated at the insensitivity of Naruto to her compassion for her apprentice.

'' I know and I have some other plans.''

Naruto said now turning around and walking up to her.

''and how do you think your plan is better than mine?'' Tsunade challenged the new hokage. It was not about respect of her decision as a previous Hokage. It was about the well-being of her apprentice to which she didn't want to compromise. But again she knew that Naruto also had same intentions.

'' I understand that she shouldn't be hurt. She should be kept happy. She had to be protected by someone strong. She should have someone close to her all the time.

Is that all?''

Naruto finished counting on his finger and Tsunade nodded for him to continue.

''I don't appreciate her being away from the village. A new place can never give one any satisfaction and can cause anxiety most of the times and she would always want to come back to see her home village no matter what, hoping that it might give her hints to get her memories back.

And even if you decide to settle in the village to live with her-which you don't need to do after your retirement-you are not someone who should be with her.''

Tsunade raised a brow signaling him to continue.

''I can understand how she will feel after she wakes up. She will be afraid. We'll be strangers for her no matter how much we show her otherwise. She should have someone to trust, to rely on and to love for her.''

''And how am I not suitable to live with her." Tsunade asked patiently. She could get the clue where this was going.

''Not only you. None of her friends too. Because a friend is not what she would need. She needs someone with whom she could look forward to the future and live her life.''

''so you want to pair her up.''

Naruto nodded and moved to walk out of the room but Tsunade called after him.

''Wait, who is on your mind for this task?'' Tsunade asked.

Naruto turned around to utter the name of the person who might not consider himself the luckiest person on the earth to get involved in this.

'Uchiha Sasuke.'

And Tsunade had no objections.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N:

It turned out a little bit dramatic in the start but believe me it is going get romantic in the later chapters.

I will post the next chapter soon enough.

In the meantime you guys have to tell me what do think about it. Should I even continue?

If you like it, share your thoughts before Ieaving.

_Next chapter. Sasuke turns to Konoha eleven for help._


	2. chapter 2

••Amnesia••

.

.

.

2

.

.

(((((((((((((()()()()(()()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))

Stupid Naruto, forcing something like this on him. Does it even classify as a mission? Is it even the work of the ninja? Which era does he think we live in?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Sasuke found myself in the designated place to meet Konoha 12 including Sai.

Since the war has ended they have been doing this a lot. The meeting thing. It have now become a habit for them, even for him, to call for a meeting whenever someone faces a problem.

Mostly Naruto did this and he had also done this few times and he was completely comfortable with it. Talk about change. He had changed a lot, for the good, as Naruto put it.

Everyone was here including Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sai, and me.

Naruto and Sakura were the only ones that were not present because he didn't call Naruto and Sakura couldn't come obviously.

''This is what happened and I don't want to do this.'' Sasuke explained the situation to them.

Now the black haired Uchiha was looking at them expectedly to say something in his favor.

Silence.

''We already knew about that.'' Chouji was the first to break the silence while munching his potato chips casually.

_What_?

''If you already knew then why didn't you say so before.'' Sasuke fumed. He was not happy that they made him say everything.

''We thought 'munch' munch' that you will ask for help at the end but you didn't'' Chouji said again.

''I. Don't. Want. To. Do. This.'' Sasuke seethed. He didn't need help because he wouldn't do it.

''Oh come on Sasuke, it's not that bad." It was Kiba who said that.

"I would kill to get this offer but you got prioritized because you were her teammate." Kiba said.

Sasuke cringed the moment the thought of Kiba hanging out with clueless Sakura crossed his mind.

"I thought it was because ugly liked him" Sai said that looking totally lost.

Everyone regarded him with a look that says he had said something taboo.

Sasuke ignored that comment. He didn't want to dig in that particular subject now.

"Why didn't you reject this stupid idea, if you knew before.'' Sasuke asked them with genuine curiosity.

"We didn't find anything wrong with it" Tenten said coolly and I wanted to face-palm.

_Why did he call these meetings again?_

''Come on dude you are making a big deal out of it. Just act as a boyfriend until she gets her memories back." Tenten added totally ignoring a sulking Lee beside her.

''It's because he doesn't know how to act like a boyfriend.'' Shino voiced out and Sasuke couldn't understand whether Shino was taking his side or dissing him.

''Don't worry we will help you to become a man of Sakura's dreams." Ino chirped.

_Was he_ not_ already?_

'' You are not helping my case Ino." Sasuke gritted out.

''I am sorry Sasuke in case you haven't noticed I am not helping your case, I am helping Sakura's case.''

Ino said while flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Sasuke was furious; he was so close to lashing out but then Neji interrupted him.

''Sasuke we can understand your predicament but we agreed to it for Sakura's sake.''

_No not this again._

'' There could be another way to solve this situation. Sasuke roared. "Anything but this."

"Sasuke san we just don't want Sakura chan to be lonely." the Hyuga heiress spoke softly.

_Well that's something new._

Sasuke raised an eyebrow showing his mild interest in her words. He really wanted to know what she meant.

"I know she would have all of us but it's a different kind of loneliness. I felt it until I got Naruto-kun. Only one person can remove this loneliness and replace it with the feeling that you have everything."

Leave it to Naruto and Hinata for all the mushy talk._ Why do they have to make sense out of insensible things?_

"Since Sakura chan don't have her memories we can make her believe that that person is you. And considering her past it only correct if it's you."

Hinata finished with her signature twiddling-with-thumbs style.

Her words struck him hard nevertheless.

"Just until she doesn't get her memories back" Neji said again.

"What if she never got her memories back?" Sasuke retorted grimly.

These words made everyone widen their eyes and Sasuke knew he had hit the bullseyes.

''Does that mean I will stay with her forever." Sasuke continued before anyone. could recover.

No one spoke a word.

''Sasuke, you are right. You cannot do that act forever and with something as uncertain as Sakura memories, there must be a time limit set.'' Finally Shikamaru said something he liked.

Sasuke stayed quiet, urging him to continue.

''What about a time limit of one year, if she doesn't get her memories by then. We will send her to Ame for her treatment along with Tsunade."

"So do you agree now?'' Shikamaru asked expectedly.

_Why have they put their hope on me?_

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly.

With that he walked away.

He was ready to court Haruno Sakura for one year. Never would he have thought that in his wildest dreams.

What could possibly go right?

"So did he agree?" The hokage asked his brunette advisor who is also known as the 'lazy genius'.

"Yes. It was easier than expected." Shikamaru replied.

"It's because he care for her."

Naruto said smiling lightly looking over to his brooding best friend leaving the village for a mission with his squad from his position at the top of Konoha academy.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called him, coming to stand by his side and following his line of sight. The young hokage glanced at him sideways, indicating that he had heard.

"It won't end well." Shikamaru said bluntly like the way he should as an advisor.

"I am ready to face any repercussion." Naruto said but he was somewhat at ease since the first time the whole ordeal started because optimism was something that wouldn't leave him no matter how mature he became.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: We had to get it out of the way as we know Sasuke won't give up without a fight.

Next up: Sasuke and Sakura meeting.

Let me know your thoughts, Does anyone even want to read more?.

**Review**.


	3. chapter 3

••**Amnesia••**

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

))))))()()()(((((((

Sasuke sat beside the fire at camp side watching the yellow flickering flames eating away the fickle woods. His bangs were moving lightly with the soft wind. The proximity with the flame was creating a yellow glow on his face. The warmth of the fire was soothing.

He was on his night guard. His squad was sound asleep.

He was now at the two days distance from village. But he didn't want to go back.

The Hokage had sent a message two days ago which stated that Haruno Sakura had woken up and Sasuke was required to commence his mission as soon as he enters the village.

The black haired teen had been deep in thoughts since then.

He was grateful that he had time to get prepared mentally however this amount of time was so less.

He wished for these two days to never pass.

_What am I going to do? _He thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The young woman with emerald eyes stole glance at him briefly, yet again. He knew she was trying to find the right words to ask something.

Her short pastel pink hair were unruly. He was relieved to see her without the IV's attached to her however she seemed so frail. The white bandages on her head were still present, symbolizing her predicament.

The young man tried to mask the hurt in his eyes when she looked at him with her doubtful green eyes _again_. He smiled and stood up from the chair on her bedside.

"Sakura-chan, I guess you should rest. Don't put stress on your brain for now." The blond Hokage said while patting her head lightly and moved to leave.

"Wait." The young konoichi grabbed his hand desperately before he could step away and gestured him to take his seat back.

"I want to ask something." She said hesitantly. Memories or not, curiosity is something that was ingrained in her but she had forgotten about her confidence leaving a timid girl in its wake.

By now a few selected friends of her had paid brief visit to her, introducing themselves and explaining their relation with her.

He forbade them to tell her about her life fearing that they might jumble up the things.

The pinkette has been behaving like this since she had woken up a week before. She just talks when asked about her well-being other than that she just listens. She hadn't asked anything about until now.

Naruto waited for her to speak.

**_Naruto POV._**

"Where do I live?" she asked me looking down while playing with her hands in her lap.

"You live in an apartment at the west of Konoha" I told her just like I told her before, frowning a bit, I added ''with your boyfriend-Uchiha Sasuke."

I have already told her about her parents in the brief intro I gave her about her life. The most of the things I told her was how great konoichi and medic she was, how much everyone loved her, about team 7 and briefly about Sasuke-her apparent boyfriend.

Her body shifted at the mention at of his name and I understood what she wanted to ask.

"Sasuke will return from a mission soon." I told her. It was a lie since Sasuke had returned two days after she had woken up but some preparations were needed like moving her things to Sasuke's lavish apartment, making it look like she had lived there for a while.

And Sasuke also needed some exclusive training in this matter like knowing about her likes and dislikes and about how to behave. Ino and Kakashi were given that job.

Oh the look of professional detachment on his face while listening to Ino's talk like this is just for the sake of mission.

Naruto sighed remembering that. This is more difficult than I expected.

Sakura was looking at him again when he lifted his eyes to see her again.

"Um….What is he like?" she asked and looked at me expectedly for answer.

I kept myself from saying the first things that crossed my mind:

_Cold-hearted, Stubborn, Emotionless bastard._

She was looking at me with anticipation.

"He is" I began unsure, racking my brain for a descent explanation, "...Good looking." I decided to say what I hear people saying nice about him. "He has black hair and a pair a black eyes and he has pale flawless skin. Ladies dig him everywhere he goes."

I saw her eyes brighten a little.

Upon watching her reaction I tried more heartily.

"And he is an awesome and powerful shinobi just like yourself and a remarkable war hero. He is the most feared ninja among all shinobi nations.

"But he is not a great as me of course" I joked and she smiled joyfully for the first time since she had woken up."

I knew there was more to come-the way her gaze linger on me then she asked yet again shyly.

"How did we meet?"

"We were on the same team, remember. And we all went the same academy. We have known each other since we were children."

"I see.'' The rosette replied looking down.

"Umm actually I wanted to ask was that why did we start going out?" she said.

I kept myself from frowning because I haven't prepared anything for this. She didn't asked when did they started to go out- which I had prepared. She asked why.

Now what could I say since actually they never started to go out and therefore there is no reason too.

So I went on with something like my and Hinata chan story.

"You had a crush on him from academy days and he was oblivious to your love all the time but after sometime he found out and he started to reciprocate it too." I said.

"How much did I …..Like him?" She asked after absorbing the information I had given her.

"You loved him with all your heart." I blurted out without giving as much as a second thought to this but regretted it later because I felt like maybe this was her only chance to forget it and I had deprived her of that.

The way her eyes sparkled numbed my regret. It's as good to have someone to love with all your heart as good it is to be loved."

''Does he…..love me too?" She asked, the hope failed to not seep through clearly in her voice.

My head jerked up and I looked at her incredulously. I felt like no one is supposed to answer that.

Does he love her?

Can he love her?

Can he Ever love her?

I didn't know but I answered it nonetheless without making her wait much.

"Of course he loves you too.'' I said with a smile that didn't reached my eyes. My stomach flipped and I felt a strong tug at my heart because of lying. But I tricked myself into believing that it's kind of true.

She looked down trying to hide her flushed cheeks and glittering eyes.

I stood up to leave but she pulled on my sleeves yet again.

''Will he love me after that too? The pinkette asked with a hint of desperation in voice.

I wanted to do everything in my power to shun away her insecurities.

'' Of course he will. You are his sweetheart. He had no one in this world but you. This amnesia cannot make him love you any less." I said smiling sincerely.

I felt like I could be buried under the weight of these extreme lies.If I hadn't lied in my whole life. I have redeemed myself of that deprivation pretty well here.

''And if he does something stupid. You can count on me always. I will kick his ass for you." I said before turning to leave.

"Goodbye Naruto." She said softly.

The dazzling smile and the sparling green eyes I met on glancing back was worth every remorse I was feeling a moment ago.

I felt my lips stretching themselves into a relaxed smile too but my heart was uneasy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

If people claimed that Uchiha Sasuke was definitely worth looking then they might want to leave their all tasks and come here to ogle this handsome piece that was sitting outside the room that contain a pink haired beauty.

Sasuke always had a sense of particular sense of style which was reflected through his dark and sometimes muted choice of clothing but he never paid any mind to well-heeded fashion trends.

Now here he was with his unkempt raven hair slightly combed, adorning a half-sleeved black t-shirt which showed of his flawless smooth skin and well- toned arms, navy blue jeans with a black belt and black sneakers, he looked straight out of a magazine looking every bit of those alluring and gorgeous models, courtesy of Yamanaka Ino.

One look at him and any girl could get hearts in her eyes.

''Here, hold this. Give it to her the moment you enter.'' Ino said while handing him an elegant bouquet of flowers. Sasuke frowned indifferently. Bringing flowers was not his thing. He never assumed himself going through the humiliation of entering a flower shop and carrying flowers in his hands like those flirt guys or so he thought.

"Sasuke san, Please try to smile more when you are inside and umm don't look angry and mad and…." Sasuke give a blank glance at Hinata which made her to stop her further comments.

He had have enough of that already. For the past week he had been feeling like he was not an Uchiha- the most feared and powerful. Everyone was telling him what to do and what not to do with audacity. It was tiring to have them ramble about this "how guys in relationships behaves'' nonsense 24/7. He loathes if someone tells him what to do.

''Hey traitor don't forget to compliment her about how she looks. I read in a book that girls like it when you tell them they look good when they are disheveled." Sai spoke in his emotionless tone.

It was not me who gave Sai a dead glare but his girlfriend Yamanaka Ino.

''Sai darling, what do you mean?'' Ino said while smiling sickly.

Sai gave his disturbing fake smile in return. "I am just giving him advice, love.''

''You look gorgeous while glaring like that by the way." Sai added quickly.

Ino's anger evaporated and a blush replaced her features.

So the girls are really sucker at that. Sasuke thought and kept that information in mind. It might come in handy.

He was now here stuck with Ino, Sai and Hinata. Naruto was inside the room. It

was the last Uchiha's turn to go after that. Sasuke felt his hands which were holding the bouquet becoming sweaty at the thought.

Not much longer after that, the door opened and Naruto came out. His smile turned into somewhat regretful expression when he looked at his best-friend. Then he became expressionless.

Sasuke strongly believed that Naruto had learned that from him and Sasuke didn't like it.

"She does not talk much so make sure you use some words. Don't make that brooding face in front of her. And introduce yourself as you are taught." Naruto said moving aside clearing the way to the room. "Now go."

Sasuke got up haughtily as if he might be free of their pestering if he saw her, as if this is the last time they would tell him what to do. If he acted cunningly he might be the one to manipulate them not the other way around.

He moved slowly, shutting all thoughts out about this situation, above everything else all he wanted to do was to see her. She was an important part of his life since he had come back to the village. He was truly concerned about her well-being. Had he been not in this mess, he would have been the first one to meet her and to make sure that she was fine.

With his heart hammering loudly in his chest and hasty impatient steps, he reached towards the door and pulled the handle slowly and after a glance back to see the encouraging faces of his friends, moved inside, shutting every tormenting thought and everyone outside.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I slowly come around from the bout of unconsciousness and could feel energy seeping slowly through my body until I could feel it in my fingertips. My mind that was well enough now sent impulses to my numb body to snap it out of the state of inactiveness. I felt myself coming to my senses as my eyes opened.

Excessive use of sharingan during mission had put him in such a state.

The white ceiling and bright white lights of the hospital room greeted me as I had expected. I closed my eyes again to block out the blinding brightness and the headache that was forming slowly. I felt a warm and soft hand clasp my own and opened my eyes again.

I didn't need to because I knew who it was. But my traitorous eyes flickered open only to catch the glimpse of her smile that can warm up the earth and glimmering bright emerald eyes.

Those glimmering emerald that were directed towards me the moment I stepped into the room. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest as those eyes looked at me skeptically without a shred of usual recognition and warmth in them and something else that was always present in her eyes whenever she looked at him.

He had seen Naruto and Ino sulking about the way she looks at them distrustfully but he paid no mind to it and shrugged it off as their over dramatic nature. But now that he had experienced it first hand, it felt like a stab with a knife. I walked slowly, eyes trained on her face and seated myself on the chair beside her bed. I observed her carefully-her pale face, her bandaged forehead, and her now growing panicked eyes and her grimaced expression. I was not happy about seeing her like that.

I didn't realized that my just sitting there staring blankly at her was making her upset until she her voice gave her away when she spoke.

''Umm… are you….one of my friends?" She asked in a weak voice, her hand clasped together in front of her chest in an instinctual defensive posture.

I mentally berated myself at my queer behavior. Her gaze was now resting on the bouquet of flowers in my hand. I placed it on the nightstand.

''I am Sasuke'' although my voice was soft, a tint of accusation seeped into it as if she was supposed to know who I was out of all others.

Realization dawned on her face, her eyes went wide as saucers for a moment and then a heavy blush appeared on her face. She looked down at her hands, now resting on her lap, and stammered ''h…hii".

I raised an eyebrow. She is worse than Hinata but I kind of found it amusing and the blush on her face was refreshing solely because Sakura hadn't acted like that way around me since we were twelve.

She stole a glance at me and I struggled to find the words to say. Then I remembered the training.

I was supposed to introduce myself like they taught me.

_Hi sweetheart, I am Sasuke-your boyfriend. How are you feeling right now? I was so worried about you, I could barely sleep. Don't worry we'll get through this together. _

But I decided I cannot go with those lousy lines.

'Hn, they will never know anyway,'I thought.

I racked my mind for something to say.

''How are you now?'' I asked what I wanted to ask with the genuine concern in my voice

''I am much better now." She said with glimmering eyes and an obvious excitement.

There was a silence after that.

''The Hokage said that… you were not back from mission yet'' She said now looking towards me, the rosy color of her cheeks was putting her hair to shame and I was grateful that she had said something.

"I just returned from mission." I said. They hadn't told her when I was coming so that she didn't stress herself with the wait.

''And you came all the way here to see me as soon as you returned?" She said now looking at me in the eye. Her voice a little elevated than before.

"Hn.'' I responded returning her gaze although I was strictly instructed to not to use single syllables.

''You shouldn't have pushed yourself. I am better now.'' She said meekly.

She moved her stray locks behind her ear- an act I recognize so well whenever she is embarrassed about something and momentarily moved her eyes over my figure. Admiration evident on her features.

Newsflash: Haruno Sakura- the top medic known worldwide was totally checking out the former S-rated criminal-Uchiha Sasuke.

Her actions were cute but when I realized they are an obvious result of my handsome figure, it made me red alert for some reason.

As Ino had put it 'you look like a fine piece of meat.'

She was acting no different than any other girl would have reacted in my presence. And now that she doesn't know that I am the Sasuke- the man she had confessed many years ago and the man she is supposedly in love.

Could it be that she would have plunged at any attractive guy she had seen?

Could it be that if they had put some other guy in his place she would have believed that she loved him?

Of course she is supposed to believe them. She is not at fault in this situation. And I am no different to her than any other person; unfamiliar, stranger, new.

Now I understood a bit of what Naruto was saying. _She might choose someone untrustworthy. _And now I think even if she is bound to me, would she stay? When she didn't not remember she was blindly in love with me and go for a right person who would treat her better. And my behavior over here was not helping the case much.

She might have felt the internal battle I was fighting because she called out to me.

''Sasuke-kun." She called out to me and my breath hitched and my eyes flickered to her in a moment.

''Do you believe them that I am your boyfriend? Don't you want to find solid proof for something so significant like this?'' I crooked out with pure sincerity. It was necessary for me to know. She smiled upon hearing my words and after that laughed lightheartedly.

And I felt relieved that my words are not taken to the offensive.

"That's really kind of you Sasuke kun." She said smiling sheepishly. ''It's true that I had no other option than to believe what they tell me but there are some people like Hokage sama and Kakashi san, I cannot bring myself to not trust them.''

I realized for the first time that she uses 'kun' only with my name.

"And I just know that I love you. I just knew the moment you stepped in. I would have never believed if they had told me that I loved anyone else but you.''

I knew I might be looking like a fool with my eyes wide opened up like that.

"I am glad you are here.'' She said looking down on her lap.

"I was scared when I woke up you know, but now that I see you I think I think I can live in this world with only you alone Sasuke kun.

So much for being not speaking much.

''I will do my best to be the girl you loved. We will go through this together.'' I just lost the words I found again after hearing this. I was stunned.

Wasn't this something that I was supposed to say? Wasn't I suppose to cheer her up?

She smiled while looking at me meekly with a blush adorning her face.

''I take this you don't like to talk much. But it's surprisingly fine with me. I instinctively check for you actions other than your words.'

''Ah'' I said. This was unfair. They didn't prepared me for all of this. This emotional barrage.

''You should rest now. I will come again in the morning.'' I finally remembered what they taught me to 'how to end the sweet conversation' and stood up.

I had taken three step away from her when I heard her call my name.

''Sasuke kun'

I turned around and raised an eyebrow when I found her struggling to think what to say.

"Thanks for the flowers'' She said meekly.

I nodded and left.

I went out of the door, and kept walking. I could hear Naruto and others shouting behind me asking how it went but I didn't stopped. I kept walking and walking and only when I was outside of the hospital did I stopped.

My thoughts went to her face, how her eyes lit up when she laid her eyes on him, the way she looked at him as if he were her whole world.

A shiver ran down my spine. It was more difficult than I had imagined.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

A/n: Yes Sasuke is a spoiled brat.

**_Next up: moving in._**

**_Review = faster update_**


End file.
